Secrets of the unknown priestess 2 what the truth
by Justin's Bay-B Gurl
Summary: A year after all Kagome’s secrets got out, now Kagome is keeping another secret. Inuyasha and Kagome have been married,But Kagome gets pregnant with Inuyasha’s kid and loses all her demon powers, now what happens when Inuyasha finds out? full summer ins
1. Im back!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**_

_**This story is Secrets of the unknown priestess 2: What The Truth Can Save. **_

_**Members of Kagome's gang (lead order): Kagome, Ayami, Ryu, yura, Hari, ruri, Kagura, Botan, Mumichi, Sizuna, Sunami.**_

_**Members of Inuyasha's gang (lead order): Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Shiori, Kida, Shippo, Kohaku, Ginta, Hikaku. **_

_**Summery: A year after all Kagome's secrets got out, now Kagome is keeping another secret. Inuyasha and Kagome have became allies, But Kagome gets pregnant with Inuyasha's kid and loses all her demon powers, now what happens when Inuyasha finds out that it's his child that's causing world destruction? And how are they going to stop her? R&R!**_

_**Chapter one: I'm back!**_

_**(Flash back) **_

_1year ago…_

Inuyasha sighed." You and your gang are welcomed at our mansion when ever you feel the need to visit ok?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded and then looked out the window. "Ok" Was Kagome's final answer. Inuyasha smiled as he then scooted closer to her and grabbed her chin and gently forced her to look at him. "Don't forget who you belong to now." Inuyasha said with a grin, Kagome giggled and nodded. "I'm still mad at you, you know." Kagome said with a grin. "I know a way to change you mind. " Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome closer and pressed his lips to her. Kagome then deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They soon pulled apart breathless. Kagome smiled and looked back to her gang. "I have to go now." Inuyasha pouted. "Actually you don't Kagome" Inuyasha whispered as he kissed her hand. Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and smiled. "Come back to me soon." Kagome nodded Inuyasha then pulled her into another quick kiss and Kagome got out of the car.

As Inuyasha drove off Kagome's gang all ran up to her and all of them started to grin causing Kagome to blush beat red. "Kagome…." They all said at once. Kagome blushed darker. "What?" Kagome asked. Every one began to laugh. "You are not fair." Kagome whined in a giggly voice. Everyone laughed harder. "Lets go home now." Kagome said as everyone nodded and walked back to their mansion.

(End of flash back)

1 Year later….

(With Kagome)

"Yo Kagome! What will it be tonight?" A bartender asked.

"Water on the rocks please." Kagome said as she looked around the club for any sign of her 'target'.

"On a mission huh?" the bartender asked. Kagome nodded. "Oh well if your looking for Inuyasha I seen him leave just a few seconds ago with 'your target' Kagome jumped up and ran to the parking lot and put on her ear piece. "Yo Ryu where are they heading?" Kagome said as she got into her car and sped away.

"There heading to the 'targets' mansion right now, I'm hacking into her man computer frame to shut down all security as we speak." Ryu said as she typed away.

"Good job Ryu! " Kagome said as she pulled into a parking lot of a huge mansion. She clapped her hands when she saw Inuyasha and their 'target' walk into the house making out. "Yay every thing is going to plan, he just better not fuck the dumb bitch" Kagome mumbled as she got changed into her black and green priestess out fit. 'Some priestess I am' Kagome thought as she put on her guns daggers and swords. "Ok now that I'm ready are you girls ready to kick some ass and get this loot?" Kagome asked into the earpiece as she got out of the car as Ryu and Sango jumped out of their car. They nodded and headed into the house.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha and his date 'the target' where making out as the landed on the couch and climbed on top of her. "I want you so bad Kome" Inuyasha moaned as he continued to kiss her down her neck.

"I want you to" She said as she started stripping off her clothes while Inuyasha sat up and helped her get undressed. "Is this hot enough for you baby?" Kome asked.

Inuyasha looked up and seen Kagome at the door and he smiled. "No" Just then Kagome kicked down the door with her guns pointed out at the girl and Sango and Ryu standing there as well. Inuyasha's grin got wider. "Now that's hot." Inuyasha said as he pointed at Kagome. The girl Kome sat up and tried to pull out her gun but Inuyasha pinned her down. "I'm sorry but I don't think your gonna be moving for quiet some time." Inuyasha said with a low growl.

"What do you want from me?" Kome screamed

"Kagome walked closer to the girl and put the gun to her forehead. "Why you money of course" Kagome said in a cheery voice. Inuyasha smiled at her and winked. Kome caught this.

"You to are together huh?" Kome muttered. This made Inuyasha look down and smile. "Why of course we are but that not on the subject right now so tell us where the fucking money is and we'll leave you alone." Inuyasha growled as he put his own gun to her thought.

Kome closed her eyes and gulped. "I should know who is threatening me before I give you this info." Kome sneered.

"Kagome grabbed her by the hair. "The Inu-youkai's and the Elementals": Kagome said with a seductive voice and grinned as she seen the poor girls features pail up.

"Ok I'll tell you where he money is. It's in a safe under the stairs, Ill show you where." Kome said

Inuyasha looked up at Ryu and nodded. Ryu pulled out some handcuffs and put them on Kome's hands and they all began walking to the stairs. "Its here." Kome said as she kicked a floorboard up and pressed a red button. The wall opened up almost instantly. Inuyasha grinned. "Thanks we have no use for you any more" and threw her on the floor. Kagome pulled out her silencer and put it on her gun and shot the girl in the head.

Inuyasha and Kagome grabbed all the money and quickly left the house and drove to Inuyasha's mansion where both gangs are waiting. "Mother fucker that was good" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome and kissed her. Kagome pushed him off her as she pulled up into his driveway. "What was that for Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as his ears when down onto his head. Kagome sighed. "I was driving silly" Kagome said as she got out of her seat belt and climbed on Inuyasha's lap and kissed him deeply while slipping her tongue between his lips causing Inuyasha to moan and put his hands on her hips.

Kagome smiled as she opened the car door and climbed out. "We should get in there," Kagome said as she straitened out her top. Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled. "You are so different" Inuyasha said as he shut the car door behind him. "You are nothing like you were a year ago." Inuyasha said as he pulled her into another kiss. Kagome smiled and broke the kiss seconds later and grabbed his hand "Come on" She whispered as they ran into the house.

Inuyasha walked in first. "Every one, welcome the lady of the hour!" Inuyasha said as Kagome walked in the door and blushed as they opened campaign bottles. Inuyasha handed her a glass. "Here you go."

"Kagome! daddy!" Two voices yelled as Inuyasha and Kagome got ambushed by Rin and Shiori.

"Kagome I missed you so much!" Rin yelled.

"Good job daddy!" Shiori yelled as she hugged her dad. Shiori then turned to Kagome as Rin turned and left. "Kagome?" Shiori said in a low voice as she stared at the floor. "Yes?" Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha who was looking at Shiori. "I'm really sorry for being such a bitch to you last year, and I'm really sorry, can you ever for give me?" Shiori asked as she looked up at Kagome. "Of course I do Shiori." Kagome said with a smile, Shiori smiled and hugged Kagome. Kagome hugged her back, and looked up at Inuyasha who was smiling.

"Shiori how would you like a sister?" Inuyasha asked. Shiori looked up at Kagome then back at her father. "You really mean it?' Shiori asked. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with her eye's wide as saucers. Inuyasha grinned.

"Every one get quiet!' Inuyasha yelled and every one got quiet and looked at him and Kagome. Inuyasha smiled as he pulled out a small black box from his pocket. He then got down on one knee and grabbed Kagome's left hand. "Kagome will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked down at him and smiled as tears started to fall. "Yes, I will" Kagome said as she began to laugh, Inuyasha pulled out the ring and Kagome gasped. It was a 3ct ruby diamonds in the shape of Sakura blossoms, with1ct emerald leaves. Inuyasha then put the ring on Kagome finger and pulled her into a kiss.

Every one cheered. Inuyasha broke the kiss and started wiping away Kagome's tears. "What to go to my room?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up at him and blushed. "Yeah" Kagome said in a small giggle. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. "If anyone of you are by my door I'll rip you damn ears and arms off!" Inuyasha yelled.

A/n: Hey they're every one! Hope you all liked this chapter! Well I will update soon ok? Ja!

_**Review please!**_


	2. a warning from Abi the butterfly youkai

Disclaimer: Hey I said I don't own Inuyasha ok? And I do not like to repeat myself.

A/n: Hey there my lovely fans I am sorry for taking so long to update. But you know how it is for this time of school year. You have to go shopping and blah, blah, blah and yeah. Well I am going to go now ok? Ja!.

Chapter 2: Warning

Inuyasha and Kagome woke up to the morning sun and the sound of birds chirping outside their window. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha's beautiful golden eyes staring down at her. "Good morning " Kagome yawned which made Inuyasha smile. "Good morning to you to my mate." He said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Kagome smiled and snuggled into his bear chest. "This is sad." Kagome said as she began to giggle. Inuyasha looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "What is so sad? I thought you were happy to be with me finally?" Inuyasha asked as he frowns, causing kagome to giggle a bit more.

"I am happy yasha, but what I ment by 'this is sad' was that we have been together for a year and we have only been in bed together once" Kagome said as he giggling began to rise. Inuyasha finally got the message and began laughing his self. "Yeah? I guess your right." Inuyasha said between laughs.

After their laughter stopped Kagome got up and out of bed and wrapped a sheet around her and walked over to the closet, she then pulled out a silver and black kimono with neon blue flames going up the sleeves and two neon blue dragons on the back with the symbol of the dragon on the back. Inuyasha to get out of bed with a black sheet wrapped around his waist as he got up and walked to Kagome and pulled out a similar Kimono accepted his was black and silver with neon green dragon and flames.

"Copy cattier!" Kagome said as she stuck out her tongue at her silver haired hanyou mate. Inuyasha just smiled and pulled her into an embrace. "Kagome, that is my robe you are wearing, it's not my fault if I picked the same one with different colors on It." Inuyasha said with a smirk across his face. Kagome turned and walked away with a laugh, "whatever puppy" Kagome said as she looked back to see Inuyasha charging after her.

"Fuck!" Kagome yelled as she took off out of the room and down the hall to the living room where Sango, Miroku and Kouga were all sitting, Kagome jumped down the stairs and hid behind Sango. "Help me Sango! Inuyasha is trying to kill me!" Kagome cried.

Sango turned to face a smirking hanyou, "What the hell are you to doing?" Sango asked as she placed her hands onto her hips. Inuyasha smile grew, "I'm trying to capture my mate if you don't mind now move out of my way." Inuyasha said in a frustrated growl, Sango smiled and looked behind her to face Kagome, "please Sango don't leave me" Kagome begged. Sango smiled and looked back at Inuyasha. "She's all yours" Sango said as she jumped out of the way and Inuyasha talked Kagome to the ground, causing her to let go of her sheet,

"Um Inuyasha you might what to fix your girlfriends sheet," Sango growled as she hit Miroku upside the he with a book, Inuyasha sat up and fixed Kagome's sheet and stood up, "Well enough of that, any news on Kagome's gang?" Inuyasha asked. Kouga looked up and shook his head.

"What is happening to my Gang?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"Inuyasha told them that they had to decide rather or not to except our gang as there allies." Kouga said as he continued to read the newspaper.

"Why do they have to decide on anything? I mean I am the leader after all." Kagome said as she walked over to the stairs. Then looked back, "Or has that changed somehow?" Kagome asked as she turned and faced Inuyasha.

"No Kagome that has not changed, but they have to sign the documents on our marriage." Inuyasha said as he sat down next to Sango, who scooted back, "Um Inuyasha maybe you should go and get dressed" Sango stuttered out as she blushed. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. "What ever you say Sango." Inuyasha said as he stood up and walked over to Kagome who was still standing there.

"But why do they have to sign documents on us? I don't get it?" Kagome asked as she started up the stairs, Inuyasha sighed, "you will soon babe right now lets get dressed.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to his room and got dressed and walked back down stairs and sat down, then a siren went off causing ever one to get up and run and get there weapons. "Kagome you run out and go find Ayame" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome nodded and took off down a different hall where she found Ayame in the gadget room,

"Ayame what is going on?" Kagome asked. Ayame looked at Kagome. "Someone is attacking your gang we need to get out there quickly, pick out a new gadget!" Ayame said. Kagome looked down and pulled out some new looking daggers and held it up as it glowed green. "These are Elemental daggers," Kagome said as she faced Ayame.

"Yes they are but they are stronger then your original ones. I took one of your and made stronger ones" Ayame said as she grabbed her gun and ran out the room followed by Kagome. "Now come on before we are too late" Ayame yelled.

Kagome ran out of the mansion and ran to the garage where she found Inuyasha waiting for her next to her bike. Kag9oome jumped on and threw on her helmet but before she took off Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Be careful out there Kagome" Inuyasha said as he let go of her arm, Kagome smiled and nodded as she started to drive off with Inuyasha close behind her.

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived to the battle that was being held between the elementals and some other gang that seems to be new around town. Kagome jumped off her bike and pilled out both of her swords and ran into the battle and sliced one of the new gang members in half, causing everyone to stop fighting.

Kagome turned and faced the other gang and growled as her powers began to swarm around her. "Where is your leader?" Kagome yelled as looked over at her gang, "Is anyone hurt?" Kagome asked every one nodded and Kagome sighed. "That's good" Just then a demon walked to the front of the crowed in front of her. The demon had long back hair that went down to her to the middle of her back. She had 1 neon green marking down the side of her cheeks and neon green eyes and neon green markings that look like eyeliner and eye shadow. She had on a long black dress with neon green butterflies shattered on it. Kagome looked at her and noticed that she had black and neon green wings and antennas. Kagome smiled.

"You're a butterfly youkai huh?" Kagome asked as she stood up strait. The youkai smiled and nodded. Kagome growled. "Who are you and why are you attacking my gang?" Kagome demanded. The youkai smiled. "They were in my way." The youkai said with a grin. "Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Abi and this here butterflies youkai's behind me are my gang" said Abi. Kagome sheathed her swords, "What do you call your self's?" Kagome asked. Abi smiled. "We are know as frail" Abi said, Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "Well then, I am Kagome and these here people behind me are the elementals and I am their leader" Kagome said in a cold voice. And the gang over there is my allies, if you want to know whom they are then go ask." Kagome said as she turned around and faced her gang. "Lets go" Kagome said as she began to walk away but was stopped by Abi.

"We are not done yet" Abi growled out, Kagome smiled. "Oh yes we are, now remove you hand from me or you will be missing it" Kagome said as she shocked Abi with her powers and began to walk away again." I already know who you and your gang is along with your allies and MATE!" Abi yelled kagome smiled and turned to face her, "I am listening" Kagome said with a smile. "Kagome you are in danger, and it is going to be you who kills every one and everything, Kagome you have to kill your mate before every thing gets out of control and the world is destroyed." Abi said as she walked to Kagome. Kagome pulled out a dagger. "What do you mean I will kill every thing?" Kagome asked as she charged up her dagger with her power.

"I can not tell you right now, but all I can say is that you have been warned" Abi said as he and her gang disappeared into thin air. Kagome sighed and put away her dagger as she walked over to Inuyasha and her gang.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah I'm ok, but I'm a little worried about what she ment by all that" Kagome said as she jumped on her bike. "Come on girls we are going back to Inuyasha's place, and within a few minuets they were all taking off. Kagome drove up the driveway and sat on her bike for a few minuets, Inuyasha walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Whets wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"I wander what she said is true, I wonder if I really am going to kill every one" Kagome said as she looked up at Inuyasha,

"Kagome you just have to make sure your powers stay in check and we will be fine." Inuyasha said as they all walked into the house.

A/n: Sorry to end it here but I still have three other stories to update, hope you all like this chapter. JA!

_**Review please!**_


	3. Something to speak about

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, **_

_**A/n: Sorry it's has been takeing me so long to update, my computer was broke and all my stuff got erased so now i have to try and remember**_

_**how to right this chapter ok? Ja! **_

_**Oh yeah and one more thing, I don' have Microsoft word no more so If there is any miss spelled words in here I am sorry ok? Ja! **_

**_Chapter 3. -something to speak about_**

'It has been three days since I have seen that demon and yet i still don't get what she ment by I will detroy everything, What could that mean, Why would I want to kill every one around me? and what would it have to do with Inuyasha being my mate? I just dont know anymore.' KAgome thought as she sighed and got up from the window she was sitting in, Kagome was sitting in a bay window that had black and red patting on made with silk, KAgome walked over to the door and opened it to see Inuyasha standing there looking started,

"Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha, did you want to talk to me or something?" Kagome said in an almost dead voice. Inuyasha nodded, "Um yess I wanted to ask if you were ok? You have been locked up in your old room for three days now with out a word to anyone." Inuyasha said in a worried tone, as he looked at Kagome he saw noticed that Kagome was in deep thought. He then took a couple steps twords her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. "Kagome, please talk to me, I don't like seeing you so quiet and so...lonly and confused. it scares me baby" inuyasha said as he rocked Kagome back and forth. KAgome let out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I don't mean to worry you so much" Kagome said in a low voice, Inuyasha pulled her away enough so he could looked at her face. "Kagome you look pail, you need to eat or something, Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up in his arms and carried her down stairs, once he was in the living room every one including her gang stood up and ran over to the couple asking questions.

"how are you feeling?"

"Why are you so pail?"

"Kagome you need to eat"

"Whats happening to..."

"That is enough!' Kagome yelled causing all the demons and humans to back up, "Stop asking me questions! What happened to me the other day should not consern you!' Kagome yelled as she held on tight to Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and seen that she was upset, he then looked back up and called Shiori over.

Shiori quickly ran threw the crowd till she was sanding in front of Kagome, she deeply bowed and said in a firm voice, "Lady Kagomesama, the 'frails' are here to speak with you and Inuyasha" Shiori said as she looked up at her dad and nodded to him for him to something.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and smiled, "What would you like me to tell them?" Inuyasha asked Kagome in a low voice, Kagome smiled and looked down at shiori, "Tell them that I will be on my way down there in a few minuets, but i have to first get cleaned up" Kagome said as she slowly looked up at Inuyasha to see him snarling. Kagome put a hand on inuyasha's shoulder and smiled. "Inuyasha will you please come with me for a moment? I need to speak with you" Inuyasha nodded and Kagome turned and walked back into her room. Kagome shut the door and turned to face inuyasha but just before she was able to speak Inuyasha beat her to the punch.

"Kagome, What the hell are you thinking? going down staries to them might not be such a smart thing, what if they hurt you or capture you? or even worse, take you away from me? Kagome I can't lose you" Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome into a tight embrace, Kagome only smiled.

" Inuyasha, if they were here to kill me, don't you think they would do it outside and not in our head quarters?" Kagome asked as she raised an eye brow. Inuyasha glared at here, " And what exactly are you emplying?" Inuyasha asked in a stubborn tone, Kagome grinned. "Well I dont think they would be that stupid to attack us while there in or mansion don't you think?" Kagome asked as she raised her eye brow, Inuyasha smiled. "You have point then" Inuyasha said in a small huff.

Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek, great then I will get dressed and meat you down there in a second ok? " Kagome asked in a sweet voice. Inuyasha nodded and turned and walked out.

Kagome let out a small sigh and walked over to her dresser, she pulled out a red top that had two dragons going up the front and back and black and white hems on the shirts, she then pulled out a long black skirt that flowed out behind her, kagome puit on her out fit and then put a red obi around the skirt and tied it behind her back, she then grabbed her weapon belt and strapped her pitsal belt on her right leg and her dagger belkt on her left, (she placeed these under her skirt) she then grabbed both of her swords and strapped then to her sides, kagome turned to look at her self in the mirror and smiled, she then picked up some consealer and gently put some on her face, Kagome then placed some red and black eyeshadow and some black eye liner, she then hurried up and put in sone red contacts and looked at the mirror again, "All done" She said before she ran out of the room, down stairs and sat next to Inuyasha.

"Sorry im late" KAgome said with a bright smile, Abi smiled. "It's ok lady KAgome, we were just getting started." Abi said with a grin, kagome gulped and looked at Inuyasha, "So what is it that you want to speak to me about? KAgome asked as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand,

Abi smiled and leaned forward a bit, "Well, it all started..."

_**A/n: Sorry for leaving it here but my bird is sick and i think it's dieing so I have to go and take care of the mess, well I am going to go now ok? Ja! **_


	4. New information and troubled feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/n; sorry that it took me so long to update, I have been really busy with school and stuff and I kind of really don't have time to do it anymore but here I am…I am remaining faithful to my stories and will try to update as soon as I can ok, Well and also I had a sick bird and I have tried to nurse it back to health but I am afraid that my help has failed, my baby bird has died and now I am sad, but life sucks then you move on, ya know? Well I am going to stop talking now and write this chapter ok? Ja!

**Attention!**

**I would like to thank my viewers for reading my story, and here are there names. **

**Kagomemikogoddess**

**Kagme2 u**

**InuGirlfriend**

**Fei Ku**

**Djl**

**Lunar Ice dancer**

**INUYASHALOVES**

**Anita king**

**She-demontress**

**Furubaluver**

**Thank you all for reading my story and I love you all vary much! (Group hugs everyone.) Thank you all vary much, you people are the best, now on with the story, Jane! **

**Chapter 4: new information and troubled feelings. **

**(Flash Back) **

Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek, great then I will get dressed and meat you down there in a second ok? " Kagome asked in a sweet voice. Inuyasha nodded and turned and walked out.

Kagome let out a small sigh and walked over to her dresser, she pulled out a red top that had two dragons going up the front and back and black and white hems on the shirts, she then pulled out a long black skirt that flowed out behind her, kagome put on her out fit and then put a red obi around the skirt and tied it behind her back, she then grabbed her weapon belt and strapped her pistol belt on her right leg and her dagger belt on her left, (she placed these under her skirt) she then grabbed both of her swords and strapped then to her sides, kagome turned to look at her self in the mirror and smiled, she then picked up some concealer and gently put some on her face, Kagome then placed some red and black eye shadow and some black eye liner, she then hurried up and put in some red contacts and looked at the mirror again, "All done" She said before she ran out of the room, down stairs and sat next to Inuyasha.

"Sorry i'm late" Kagome said with a bright smile, Abi smiled. "It's ok lady Kagome, we were just getting started." Abi said with a grin, kagome gulped and looked at Inuyasha, "So what is it that you want to speak to me about? Kagome asked as she grabbed Inuyasha hand,

Abi smiled and leaned forward a bit, "Well, it all started..."

**(End of Flash back) **

"Well it all started when Naraku brought Kikyo back from the dead, the reason for this was so Kikyo could reclaim her soul from Kagome, After Kikyo had Kagome's soul she would have helped Naraku take control of all of Japan if not the rest of the world. Abi said before she stopped to look at kagome and Inuyasha wide eyes and parted lips, and shocked faces, "Any thing you want to say before I continue?' She asked as she leaned back into her seat and watched Kagome and Inuyasha look at each other before kagome looked back at her.

"But why would she need my soul? I thought Kikyo still had her powers" Kagome asked as she looked back at Inuyasha who nodded and looked back at Abi, Abi smiled.

"Why that my koi, is the easy part, Kikyo needed your soul because you have something that she never had' Abi said as she started to grin as she watched Kagome's eye brows furrow together.

"What is this thing that I have that she don't?" Kagome asked as she visually gulped.

"Kagome, unlike Kikyo, you have the one power that no one can have, when I heard of you powers it was something that not even I had dreamed about, you have the powers of Madoriko herself my chilled, you have the elements at your command. Abi said as she closed her eyes kagome looked back up at Inuyasha who was smiling before she looked back at Abi.

"Ok and your point are? I knew all this already" Kagome said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yes I know you know this kagome, but do you know how dangerous it is for you to give birth to Inuyasha's chilled?' Abi asked as she re-opened her eyes and looked at kagome before raising her eyebrow at kagome's face expression,

Kagome let out a small shake of her head, "No, I don't know the dangers of giving birth to Inuyasha's child, please tell me, what is it that makes it dangerous for me to give birth to my mate's child." Kagome asked as she looked back at Inuyasha, who was staring back at her. Kagome turned back to Abi who was stills enjoying the sight of the priestesses facial expressions.

"Kagome, if you were to give birth to Inuyasha's chilled, All your demon powers would go into your son, or daughter and make them into something that can and will bring this world to it's demise, when your child reaches a certain age, your demonic powers will take control of the child's mind and cause it to create world disasters, and eventually kill off the world. Abi said as she tapped the tips of her claws together.

Kagome stared at the floor. "What if I don't have a child?" Kagome asked as she looked back up into Inuyasha's eyes and noticed a bit of sadness under his hard mask, before she looked back at Abi.

"Then we won't have nothing to worry about mi-lady" Abi said as she stood up. "Sorry to tell you these but I have to go." Abi said as she began to slowly walk away but stopped when her arm was being grasped. She slowly turned around and came face to face with Inuyasha, "Yes? What would you like to say Mi lord?" Abi asked with a low bow.

Inuyasha let go of the butterfly demoness's arm before he spoke, "How would you know all of this? How do I know that what your saying is not all lies?" Inuyasha asked in a loud voice while pointing to kagome, every time he said I.

Abi smiled, "You love her vary much, I can see that, but I know this because my kind has the ability to see the future. But unfortunately all I can tell you is the information that I had already given you" Abi said as she turned back around and looked down at the floor. "If what I said dose happen, I will be there for you the whole way to fight it off ok?" Abi asked as she glanced over her shoulder to look at Inuyasha from the corner of her eyes. Inuyasha nodded and held out his hand.

"Let me show you the way to the door then ma'am" Inuyasha said as he looked back at Kagome. ' I will be right back my koi ok?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to face her. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha smiled and began to walk out of the door with Abi.

Kagome let out a small sigh as she sat back down on the couch. 'What am I going to do now?' Kagome thought as she stood back up and walked to the other door that leaded to the living room where every one was still sitting.

"Hey Kagome, how are you doing?" Sango asked as she ran over to Kagome's side and put her arm around her shoulder, Kagome smiled.

"Ok I guess, but I am still a lil upset about the information that the butterfly demoness just informed me and Inuyasha about." Kagome said as she let out a small sigh, and smiled back at Sango and the others.

"So what did she say?" Ayami asked her most rusted friend.

Kagome was about to answer her but was cut off by Inuyasha. "It doesn't concern you Ayami, so stay out of it!" Yelled Inuyasha, Ayami let out a low growl,

"Listen here asshole, Kagome can tell me what ever she wants to and you can't say shit about it so HA!' Ayami yelled as she stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha, which only made Inuyasha and Kagome growl at her.

Kagome grabbed her friend by the shoulder and turned her around to face her. "If you ever disrespect my mate again, then I swear I will not waste a second on ripping your pretty face up with my claws!' Kagome shouted s he demonic side flashed then disappeared causing Ayumi's face to pail and bow on the ground in front of Kagome. "Please mi-lady, forgive me! I ment no harm!' Ayumi begged as she pressed her head to the carpet, Kagome smiles a sharp toothy grin as her fangs pocked out from her lips.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with a shocked face, "Kagome, calm down she was only playing, don't kill her and come with me please?" Inuyasha asked as he slowly stepped closer to Kagome and put a clawed hand on her shoulder.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he eye's flashes red then turned back to brown, Kagome then turned and looked back down at Ayumi, "I am so sorry Ayumi" Kagome said as she slowly leaned down and touched her shoulder. "Please get up," Kagome said as she stood back up and looked back at Inuyasha. "Lets go." Kagome whispered as she walked with Inuyasha up stairs and walked into their room. Kagome walked to the bed and sat down on it.

Inuyasha shut the door and turned to see Kagome already sitting on the bed with her head down. 'I wander what she is thinking right now" Inuyasha thought as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a cherry vanilla incense and lit it up and placed t into his incense holder before he walked back over to kagome and sat down next to her. He then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and began to cry. Inuyasha began to rock Kagome back and forth in his arms slowly, "Shh my koi, every thing will be ok, my love, we will figure something out ok?" Inuyasha said in a low whisper as he continued to rock kagome in his arms.

"What if what she said we true, What if I can't have your kids?" Kagome asked, while her body rocked with sobs, "Then what use will I be to you?" Kagome sobbed out, as she held tighter to Inuyasha's shoulders.

Inuyasha let out a small sigh and slowly laid Kagome down onto the bed. "Kagome, all you need to worry about is getting enough sleep, baby your vary tired and you need your rest, you haven't been to bed for more the three days." Inuyasha said as he laid Kagome on the bed. He slowly tucked her in, and began to walk to the door before he stopped.

"Inuyasha" Kagome moaned out as she turned around to face Inuyasha's direction.

"Yes kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he walked back over to the bed to see what kagome wanted.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Will you sleep with me? I don't want to be alone anymore," Kagome said as she looked up into Inuyasha's eyes, Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled. "Of course my mate, I would love to sleep by your side" Inuyasha said as he smiled down at her, Inuyasha then took off his shirt and pants and slowly climbed into bed, Inuyasha reached over to kagome and pulled off her shirt and pulled her closer to his chest.

Kagome then snuggled into Inuyasha's warmed and let out a small sigh. "I love you Inuyasha" Kagome said as she looked up at him, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and slowly leaned down and kissed her gently. "I love you to my koi" Inuyasha whispered as he pulled her closer and placed his chin on top of her hair.

Inuyasha counted the rhythm of Kagome's Hearst beat until it softened and she was a sleep, Inuyasha let out a small sigh as he moved a small strand of hair from kagome's face. "I don't care if you and I can have kids or not, as long as I have you, that is all that matters" Inuyasha whispered before he fell asleep seconds later.

**A/n: Hey they're every one! I hope you all liked this chapter, I was thinking on putting a lemon in the next chapter but I am still debating on weather I should or not, tell me what you all think and I will chose if I want to or not. I will then try to update as soon as I can ok? Love you all, and please Review… I makes me so sad when you don't well byez! **

**Kida Kitsune. **


	5. Setsuna

**Disclaimer; I don't you own Inuyasha so don't ask. **

**A/n: ONG School sucks ass, I got into three fights to day and almost got suspended if it wasn't for my teacher helping me out and said the three girls started the fight. (Even though I was the one who started it) lol. But enough of that, I am getting tired of all these long haired preppy ass bitches that have no common sense and is oblivious to every thing around them except other girls boyfriends. Anyways. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have had so much to do, like schoolwork, um. I hardly ever spend time with my boyfriend anymore, so I try to when ever he comes over, me and him just have so much to do, we hardly have time for each other but now we have a date to go to home coming together. Yay! . But anyways, on with the story. **

Chapter 5, Setsuna.

Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha not in the room, she slowly sat up and went to get out of bed until she stopped when she heard Inuyasha yelling at someone, Kagome hurried up and jumped out of bed and ran to the door, but before she touched the handle, the door swung open and almost hit her if she had not of jumped back. Kagome striated herself out as she gazed upon Inuyasha.

"What is wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she walked up to the angry hanyou.

"Kagome get dressed quickly, we have company surrounding us" Inuyasha said as he walked to a wall that had a picture on it of slipknot. He gently pushed on the picture and Kagome watched as the picture went into the wall and moved behind the wall. Behind the picture it was a wall of different types of guns, knives, swords, belts and electronic of every kind, along with surveillance TVs.

Inuyasha reached over and pulled out two golden Berettas and two silver ones that have blue chrome on the trigger and something written on the handle in purple and pink two tones. Inuyasha then turned to Kagome and smiled, "I have something for you" Inuyasha said as he handed the two silver Berettas.

Kagome looked down at them, she slowly turned it so the pink would turn purple so she could read it, it said.

' _This is to the woman that I cherish the most in the universe,' Kagome_ looked up at him and smiled, she leaned over and kissed him gently before breaking the kiss, Inuyasha then smiled even wider. " I am glad you like it, but there is a secret to it, this gun doesn't use bullets, its uses miko powers to shoot what ever it is that you want it to, it shoots ice bullets and other elemental powers you can use. And if you want real bullets all you have to do is hit this button here, and it will have an infinity supply at your dispose." Inuyasha said, as he got dressed into a pair of black baggy pants with a black wife beater and a white shirt over it, he then strapped on his two silver guns and then put on a skull belt and then picked up his sword called the tetsusaiga and tied it in place on his side and then put on a long trench coat that had the gangs name on the back and about 50 daggers on the inside along with three other hidden guns. One on the left side and two on his right.

Inuyasha turned to kagome and looked at her, "what the hell are you waiting for? Christmas? Get dressed and get ready for a battle Damnit, you have fifteen minuets." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the room.

Kagome let out a small sighs as she opened her closet door and picked out one of her new babble out fits that she just made.

The out fit was like her others ones (priestess outfits) but only this one was teal and neon blue, the skirt was a lil longer then her other ones and the shorts were a lil shorted as well, and were teal, the skirt was neon blue and the top was teal. Kagome hurried up and put on the outfit, she then pulled out her gun holsters and wrapped then around both of her legs and placed the two black pistols. She then put on some black army boots and then tied her two Katana's onto both on her sides. She then pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. Kagome then walked back over to her closet and pulled out a black leather jacket and placed in the sides of it the two guns Inuyasha gave her. She then hurried up and put in teal contact and teal eyeliner and lipstick with teal eye shadow with teal mascara and then ran out of the room while grabbing her keys.

Kagome ran down the stairs and into the living room where she met up with the rest of the gang.

"Inuyasha are we ready to go?" Asked Ayame in a low voice, Inuyasha nodded as he looked at Kagome, who also nodded, "Yes lets get out of here." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's arm and pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply, "You look awfully sexy right now" Inuyasha said in a seductive voice.

Kagome glared at him as she pushed him away. "Inuyasha we have a job to take care of, I find that this job is far more important then sex so get your damn act together!' Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha backed away from her with a shocked expression, "What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha asked in a pissed off tone causing Kagome to let out a small growl.

"WE have a job to do, so I suggest you get your shit together and quit acting like a dog in heat!" Kagome yelled as she walked away from a vary angry puppy.

"I'll get you later then!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked to catch up with her."

_**Meanwhile...**_

" Damnit where the hell are those dogs at?" a dark and sinester voice said from the shadows.

"Why my lord they should be on their way here any minuet." said a small voice on the cell phone.

"Good, continue with the plan, and I will get the girl" Said the voice.

"But what about her mate?" Asked the small voice on the phone.

"Kill him, I have had enough of that damn dog!" the voice yelled. "Now get on with it!"

"Yes lord Takemaru!" said the voice before the phone turned off.

"Any minuet now, and I will have what I wanted, the priestess with elemental powers and the shikon no tama will be mine!" said lord Takemaru.

_**A/n: Yes I know, this was a really short chapter but I don't have a lot of time right now, I have to go to bed for school tomorrow, I will try to update ASAP ok? Ja! **_


	6. ch6 A Vary angry Kagome

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **_

_**A/n: Wow you guys have no idea how bad I feel about not up dating this story Lol. I haven't updated since October. That is horrible how can you guys ever forgive me? Well hopefully writing this new chapter will help a little bit ya know? Well hope you like it…I haven't really thought about my story for a while so for this chapter I'm just going to wing it and hope for the best. Byez! **_

Chapter 6: A vary angry Kagome 

**(Flashback) **

**(With Kagome) **

"_Inuyasha are we ready to go?" Asked Ayame in a low voice, Inuyasha nodded as he looked at Kagome, who also nodded, "Yes lets get out of here." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's arm and pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply, "You look awfully sexy right now" Inuyasha said in a seductive voice._

_Kagome glared at him as she pushed him away. "Inuyasha we have a job to take care of, I find that this job is far more important then sex so get your damn act together!' Kagome yelled._

_Inuyasha backed away from her with a shocked expression, "What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha asked in a pissed off tone causing Kagome to let out a small growl._

_"WE have a job to do, so I suggest you get your shit together and quit acting like a dog in heat!" Kagome yelled as she walked away from a vary angry puppy._

"I'll get you later then!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked to catch up with her."

**(With the enemy) **

_" Damnit where the hell are those dogs at?" a dark and sinister voice said from the shadows._

_"Why my lord they should be on their way here any minuet." said a small voice on the cell phone._

_"Good, continue with the plan, and I will get the girl" Said the voice._

_"But what about her mate?" Asked the small voice on the phone._

_"Kill him, I have had enough of that damn dog!" the voice yelled. "Now get on with it!"_

_"Yes lord Takemaru!" said the voice before the phone turned off._

_"Any minuet now, and I will have what I wanted, the priestess with elemental powers and the Shikon No Tama will be mine!" said lord Takemaru._

**(End of Flashback) **

Kagome and the gang all pulled up to the abandon warehouse where they have a link to the Enemy gang. Kagome climbed off her bike and walked over to Inuyasha and the others.

"So what is the plan?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she pulled out her gun and loaded it.

"Well we don't know how many there is in there, but what we do know is that we out number them by five so we might get out of this fine." Ryu said as she sat in the van and placed her head set on.

"So basically we are going to run in to a trap blind folded?" Kagome asked as she cocker her eyebrow.

"Yes" Was all they said.

Kagome turned and looked back at the warehouse and took a couple steps forward and looked around the outside and began to think of what else they could do.

"Well Kagome what do you think?" Asked Inuyasha.

Kagome didn't answer she just looked at everyone and furrowed her eyes brows together then took another look at the building then back to everyone else. Kagome then smiled and let out a demonic growl as began to transform into her demon form. She then flapped her wings till she was about 10 ft into the air. She then looked at everyone and placed them into a sound barrier and let out her demon call, which was a loud shrieak that can cause anyones ears to burst, and the earth to shake and the windows to burst. (Basically an earthquake, only caused by sound). Moments later about 20 armed men began to run out of the warehouse squirming in pain and letting out loud screams as the sound waves began hitting them harder now that hey were out side.

Kagome then landed back on the ground and caused the call to stop and the barrier to disperse. Kagome then drew out her guns and began to run towards everyone shooting, she then quickly shot down the guy in front of her and put her guns away and spin kicked the other guy running towards her. Kagome then pulled out her Katana's and began spinning using her demonic speed to spin even faster. Kagome then stopped spinning and then placed her Katana's back into the sheath.

"Its ok everyone! We can go in now! In not sensing any more humans" Kagome said as she waved to everyone and began to walk inside while being followed by the others.

Inuyasha then ran up to Kagome and grabbed her by her arm. "Kagome what the hell was that all about back there?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was just angry is all? Now I'm all better," Kagome said with a toothy smile.

**A/n: I know you all think that this chapter sucked but I couldn't come up with anything…I promise it will be better next chapter ok? It's the thought that counts I always say well I'm going to go now ok? Byez! **

** 3 Kiddie Kida Kitsune **

**P.S**

**I am changing my display name from Kiddie Kida Kitsune, to Emo mistress  ok? Byez! **


	7. My demonic Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters

A/n: Hello time for another update I have a lot on my mind as well as new ideas lol so hope you all enjoy!!!

Chapter 7: My demonic Princess

Kagome didn't answer she just looked at everyone and furrowed her eyes brows together then took another look at the building then back to everyone else. Kagome then smiled and let out a demonic growl as began to transform into her demon form. She then flapped her wings till she was about 10 ft into the air. She then looked at everyone and placed them into a sound barrier and let out her demon call, which was a loud shriek that can cause anyone's ears to burst, and the earth to shake and the windows to burst. (Basically an earthquake, only caused by sound). Moments later about 20 armed men began to run out of the warehouse squirming in pain and letting out loud screams as the sound waves began hitting them harder now that hey were out side.

Kagome then landed back on the ground and caused the call to stop and the barrier to disperse. Kagome then drew out her guns and began to run towards everyone shooting, she then quickly shot down the guy in front of her and put her guns away and spin kicked the other guy running towards her. Kagome then pulled out her Katana's and began spinning using her demonic speed to spin even faster. Kagome then stopped spinning and then placed her Katana's back into the sheath.

"Its ok everyone! We can go in now! In not sensing any more humans" Kagome said as she waved to everyone and began to walk inside while being followed by the others.

Inuyasha then ran up to Kagome and grabbed her by her arm. "Kagome what the hell was that all about back there??" Inuyasha asked.

"I was just angry is all? Now I'm all better," Kagome said with a toothy smile.

Kagome and the gang then ran into the warehouse with all gun drawn she then looked at Inuyasha. "Smell anything Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked puzzled. "Yeah there is a demon here masking his demonic aura." Inuyasha said with a low growl.

Kagome looked around. "It's coming from up stares kagome said as she looked at her team. "Ok people we split up. And listen for me to tell you to clear out" kagome directed to her team. Inuyasha looked to his men and nodded, "Follow kagome lead and watch your backs, there might be traps everywhere" Inuyasha said as he pulled out his gun and followed kagome up the spiral staircase to the top floor.

Once they were at the top kagome pulled out a dagger and used her spirit energy and transformed it into a flame because it was dark, she then casted a aura around her and Inuyasha so nothing could jump out at them and catch them under surprise.

"Hmm, I see I have both the beautiful fairy goddess and her mate in my hands now" said a dark voice from the shadows. Causing Kagome to growl.

"Show your self or be purified!" kagome yelled as her aura flared.

"And risk hurting all your friends?" Asked the dark voice.

"That is why I have a secret weapon for" Kagome said with a cocky smile.

"Inuyasha Now!" kagome yelled as she and Inuyasha pulled out big as guns that created hyper beams from there own spiritual powers. Kagome's gun began glowing blue as Inuyasha glowed red. They both aimed them at the demon and fired the beams at once causing the demon to turn into a pile of ashes. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and growled. "that was too easy" kagome said as she stood her ground,

"It was a demon puppet" Inuyasha said as he walked up to the pile of ashes and say a wooden doll.

"I thought only Naraku could use those" kagome said in a small growl. Inuyasha then crumbled the doll in his hand and stood up. "It was someone else, but I don't recognize the scent"

"I don't either" kagome said as she took a small smell, "Lets call everyone off, its too dangerous to linger here anymore" kagome said as she put her gun away and turned to looked around.

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed his mic. "Everyone, get out of here now, its not safe. We killed the demon but there might be something else here. Get out of here now!" Inuyasha demanded. "Yes Sir" everyone said in unison as they took off back outside.

Inuyasha looked at kagome. "K'gome, you ok?" asked Inuyasha as he felt her aura flare up drastically.

"That basterd should have never gotten away!" kagome growled out.

"Kagome we will figure out who did this, lets go home now ok?" Inuyasha asked in a slightly pleading voice.

Kagome looked and Inuyasha and nodded. "Ok." kagome said as they began to walk out and met up with the gang outside. Kagome looked at everyone. "Is everyone ok?" kagome asked.

"Yes kagome we are all good, no one had any troubles." Said Ryu.

"OK then lets head home, I guess we have a new enemy to look into" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around kagome to try and comfort her. Kagome let out a sigh and jumped on her bike and took off home without another word.

Sango looked up at Inuyasha. "What was that all about?"

"She is pissed about the demon, he was a demon puppet." Inuyasha said as he got onto his bike. Lets head home before Kagome does something stupid. Everyone then jumped on there bikes and took off after Kagome.

(With the enemy)

"Boss the girl killed the puppet and everyone else, what now?" asked the women with purple eyes.

"We move to plan B, I can't let her get away for that, and those were our best men too Damnit!" Yelled Takemaru.

"Yes sir, will that be all?" Asked the women.

"Yeah they're one more thing, don't fuck up on me again this time Kagura! I'm watching you" Said Takemaru with a evil grin.

"Yes sir" Kagura said as she walked out of the office and down the hall.

'_He thinks he can control me! Just like Naraku had tried to, but no one is going to stop me! I am going to be free and I will kill him right before everyone vary eyes!'_ Kagura thought with a smile on her lips.

(Back with Inuyasha and gang)

Inuyasha ran into the house and to his and kagome room to see that she was there then followed her scent to the top of the mansion. There he saw kagome in her full demon form looking up to the moon while singing the song that was playing on her radio.

All that I'm living for-Evanescence

**All that I'm living for,  
all that I'm dying for,  
all that I can't ignore alone at night. **

I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living.  
Understanding me,  
After all I've seen.  
Piecing every thought together,  
find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart.

All that I'm living for,  
all that I'm dying for,  
all that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door; my ghosts are gaining on me.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's form as she sung the lyrics so beautifully, yet he whimpered to himself knowing his mate was in pain and he couldn't help her.

**I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby,  
Like a reason why,  
Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,  
So I'll find myself,  
So I won't be lost again. **

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Inuyasha looked as Kagome's aura flared and she aimed the beam up to the moon as she sang even louder. Inuyasha was mesmerized at the beauty of the moon now; it shined a beautiful crystal color and looked like it was turning blood red causing Inuyasha to feel like his demon was being drawn out.

**Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,  
To be the one.  
I could have run forever,  
But how far would I have come  
Without mourning your love? **

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Kagome sunk to her knees as she sung the last of the song with tears in her eyes,

**Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door,  
My ghosts are gaining on me.**

Kagome then wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them up to her chest as she slightly sobbed into her arms. "What is wrong with me?" Kagome whimpered out.

"Kagome are you ok baby?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up to his mate and wrapped his arms around her crying form.

"I'm scared. I don't know what is wrong with me anymore, I feel like my should is being torn in two, and there isn't anyway I can stop it." Kagome cried out.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on her and kissed her softly. "What ever the problem is I'm sure we can fix it kagome" Inuyasha said as he pulled her closer. 'Why do I feel like my demon side was being drawn out?' Inuyasha thought to himself. As another song came on her stereo. (LEMON WARNING)

**"Lose Control"-evanescence **

**You don't remember my name.  
I don't really care.  
Can we play the game your way?  
Can I really lose control? **

Just once in my life,  
I think it'd be nice,  
Just to lose control, just once,  
With all the pretty flowers in the dust.

Kagome turned in Inuyasha's arms and kissed him passionately and pinned him to the ground as she kissed his neck and slowly began tugging at his clothes.

Inuyasha was caught off surprise but began to heed to her pleas as he begin taking off his close and weapons and let his mate take the situation into her own hands. Kagome then ran her hands down his body began to undo his belt, after she was don't with his belt she then pulled off his pants with Inuyasha's help and let out a small purr as she kissed him passionately.

**Mary had a lamb.  
His eyes black as coals.  
If we play very quiet, my lamb,  
Mary never has to know. **

Just once in my life,  
I think it'd be nice,  
Just to lose control, just once.

If I cut you down to a thing I can use,  
I fear there will be nothing good left of you.

Inuyasha felt something tug at his soul as she kissed him, Inuyasha then turned kagome till she was on her back and began to carefully remove her clothes making sure not to hurt her. Kagome then changed back into her human for and moaned in slight pain from the transformation, Inuyasha then got the strong scent that kagome was now in heat causing his blood to boil and his demonic side scream to take her. Inuyasha then pulled off all of kagome's clothes and laid her down. He then parted her legs and thrusted into her roughly causing kagome to gasp as he began to pound into her using his demonic energy. Kagome let out a rough moan as she hit her first climax causing Inuyasha to go faster. Kagome then ran her nails down his back as he picked up the pace, kagome then changed into her demon form and then pinned Inuyasha onto his back. She then thrusted him inside her and took over the pace painfully slow, Inuyasha let out a small whimper as he felt himself coming close to his peak. He then grabbed Kagome's hips and begin to grind her on him harder causing kagome to throw her head back and moan louder and reach her second climax. Inuyasha them rolled them both over and pulled Kagome's body closer and began to thrust into her as her as he could while grabbing her hips with his claws and pump into her harder causing kagome to hit her third climax before Inuyasha released into her womb and collapse on top of her shaken form.

Kagome then released Inuyasha from her claws as she slowly began changing back into her human for. Kagome then let out a rough moan as a wave of pain hit her causing Inuyasha too look at her concerned. "You ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah but I'm not used to transforming like that." Kagome said in a low voice as she began to relax. Inuyasha then rolled into his back and pulled kagome into his arms and grabbed her leather trench coat and covered them up with it and gazed at the stars.

"I love you Kagome"

"I love you too Inuyasha" kagome said before sleep over came her tired body.

Inuyasha smiled as he looked up at the midnight sky. '_What is wrong with you my demonic princess?' _Inuyasha asked as he closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep as Kagome formed a barrier around both of them so they would be safe from any dangers.

A/n: I hope you all liked it! It took me forever to write it lol. Ill update the other two later ok? Love you all Byez!


End file.
